OCs Needed!
by Five Dollar Mixtape
Summary: A call for characters. Details inside. PM responses, please!


**CLOSED**

 **The Coyotes Are Full!**

 **The Wolves Are Full!**

 **The Foxes Are Full! No more spaces!**

Here I am. Again. Can you tell I'm bad at thinking of characters, yet?

My newest story is about a Clan that gets taken over by another group- well, 'taken over' isn't quite accurate. More like emabsorbed/em into another group, a kingdom-type group that goes by the name Coyotes. Most of the story will be about a romance between the main character, Ashpaw, and a tom named Nimble Crow, and about MountainClan trying to keep their culture alive and figure out the culture of the Coyotes. This story also doesn't have a name yet, so if you have a suggestion, please PM me that as well!

Here's some info about the ranks of the Coyotes, Wolves, and Foxes!

Monarch- The leader of the group. Should you be Heir when the previous Monarch dies, you would become the next Monarch.

Heir- The oldest of the Monarch's kits, or in some circumstances, the next-eldest littermate of the Monarch. Kits are preferable, and hence, once a kit is old enough, they will replace a Monarch's littermate and take on the role. They spend their time learning about the best way to lead the group from the Monarch.

Consort- The mate of the Monarch. They offer advice and alternatives, although they have no real authority in the group.

Seconds- The rest of the Monarch's kits. As kits give a Monarch security and power, the more Seconds a Monarch has, the safer they become. They're a bit like deputies- they organize patrols and help lead when needed.

The other ranks are the Healers, Sharpclaws, Softpaws, and Mothers. I assume that you all know what those are, but feel free to ask if you don't!

I've already made all the MountainClan cats- I just need cats for the Coyotes, Wolves, and Foxes. Here are the current allegiances for those groups, the form, and the prologue.

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Group:**

 **Appearance (be descriptive, please!):**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Fears:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 **Coyotes**

 **MONARCH- SUNLIT CLAW-** A ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

 **HEIR- GOLDEN WHISKERS-** A large, ruddy tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **CONSORT- RED PINE-** A ruddy tabby with green eyes

 **SECONDS- **

**RED DUSK-** A massive ruddy tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

 **WHISPERING DEW-** A tall ginger patched tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes

 **NIMBLE CROW-** A tall ruddy tabby tom with green eyes

 **HIDING HAWK-** A tall ruddy tabby tom with green eyes

 **SHY TIGER-** A white patched tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **LITTLE BADGER-** A ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

 **HEALERS-**

 **DAWN SKY-** A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **PEBBLE STREAM-** A gray tom with blue eyes

 **FROG JUMPER-** A mottled tom with green eyes

 _Softpaw- Clover Leaf_

 **MORNING MIST-** A white she-cat with orange eyes

 **SHARPCLAWS-**

 **STORM CHASER-** A dark gray tom with orange eyes

 _Softpaw- Wren Flight_

 **SONG BIRD-** A gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **LIGHTNING-** A black tom with yellow eyes

 _Softpaw- Rock Jumper_

 **EMBER LIGHT-** A dark ginger tom with brown eyes

 **GOLDEN BLAST-** A golden tom with cobalt-cerulean eyes

 **RED SCORPION-** A sandy red and black tom with brownish-yellow eyes

 _Softpaw- Forest Eater_

 **ENDER SOUL-** A black she-cat with bright violet eyes

 _Softpaw- Sabre Mask_

 **CLAWED BACK-** A brown and beige tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **THRUSH HEART-** A light brown tabby she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye

 **SOFTPAWS-**

 **FOREST EATER-** A large calico she-cat with bright green eyes

 **CLOVER LEAF-** A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **ROCK JUMPER-** A lean gray tom

 **WREN FLIGHT** -A strange, blueish-brown pelted tom with green eyes

 **SABRE MASK-** A white, black, and red tom with amber, almost red eyes

 **MOTHER-** **GOLDEN TAIL-** A golden-furred she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Birch Shade and Eagle Wing

 **KITS-**

 **BIRCH SHADE-** A white and gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **EAGLE WING-** A golden-furred she-kit with hazel eyes

 **Wolves**

 **MONARCH-** **SNOW SUN-** A long-furred brown and black she-cat

 **HEIR-** **MOON RISING-** A dark, silver-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **CONSORT-** **MIDNIGHT SHADOW-** A black, brown, and white tom with emerald green eyes

 **SECONDS-**

 **STONE TRAIL-** A dark gray and white tom with blue eyes

 **YARROW FROST-** A ginger and white tom with light blue eyes

 **WILLOW BLAZE-** A large white and gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes

 **MUD PELT-** A dark brown tom

 **WHITE ROSE-** A white she-cat with amber eyes

 **HEALERS-**

 **THORN SPIKE-** A gray tom with green eyes

 **RAIN CLOUD-** A white she-cat with amber eyes

 **SPARROW SKY-** A brown tom with blue eyes

 **SHARPCLAWS-**

 **UMBER STRIPE-** A light brown, white, and umber tom with green eyes

 _Softpaw- Spider Claw_

 **RUNNING LIGHT-** A white and sandy-colored tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes

 **CURLED BRAMBLE-** A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Softpaw- Dust Ear_

 **GRASS CLAW-** A brown tom with blue eyes

 **SOOT WHISKER-** A dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **MARIGOLD-** A ginger she-cat

 _Softpaw- Green Leaf_

 **FADED STRIPE-** A large, gray and dusty brown tom with green eyes

 **LITTLE SNOW-** A small, white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **BLAZING FIRE-** A dark ginger and black she-cat with light amber eyes

 **JADED SIGHT-** A white and gray mottled she-cat with large, scarred, and blind jade green eyes

 **STARRY NIGHT-** A dark gray and white she-cat with green eyes

 **EAGLE FLIGHT-** A reddish-brown and gray tom with striking amber eyes

 **SOFTPAWS-**

 **GREEN LEAF-** A brown tabby tom with green eye

 **DUST EAR-** A faded gray tom with black ears

 **SPIDER CLAW-** A black tom with brown eyes

 **MOTHERS-**

 **MOON RISING-** See Heir, mother of Darkening Sun and Dappled Shade

 **STARLING FEATHER-** A gray and black tabby she-cat, expecting

 **KITS-**

 **DARKENING SUN-** A smoked and white tom with green eyes

 **DAPPLED SHADE-** A gray and light ginger tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **Foxes**

 **MONARCH-** **SHADOW EYE-** A black tabby tom

 **HEIR-** **BARK WING-** A dark brown tabby tom

 **CONSORT-** **JUNIPER BRANCH-** A mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **SECONDS-**

 **SOOT DUST-** A black and brown dappled tom with yellow eyes

 **RAVEN WISH-** A small, black and golden tom with golden eyes

 **SNOWY FIELDS-** A gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **HEATHER EYES-** A black she-cat with hazel eyes

 **HEALERS-**

 **MORNING ROSE-** A brown, white, and ginger she-cat

 **SNOW HARE-** A large, white she-cat with blue eyes

 **DARK CLAW-** A dark-furred she-cat with green eyes

 **GOLDEN DAWN-** A white and golden-furred she-cat

 **WATER PETAL-** A large, blue-gray tom with strange, pink eyes

 **SHARPCLAWS-**

 **RUNNING RAVEN-** A black tom with reddish-gray eyes

 _Softpaw- Amber Poppy_

 **EAGLE FLIGHT-** A ginger mottled tom with violet eyes

 _Softpaw- Calm Ash_

 **PINE NEEDLE-** A golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Softpaw- Jay Skip_

 **PINE SHADE-** A large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Softpaw- Running Creek_

 **GRAY WING-** A gray tom with green eyes

 _Softpaw- Turtle Patches_

 **SERENITY'S HEART-** An albino tom with pink eyes

 **OWL FACE-** A small and sleek tan and white tom with orange eyes

 **BLIZZARD STORM-** A white and gray tom with ice blue eyes

 _Softpaw- Wolf Run_

 **SNOW HARE-** A white and light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **MOUSE JUMP-** A small, brown and gray she-cat with mint green eyes

 **VOLE POUNCE-** A small, brown and gray she-cat with mint green eyes

 **CLOUD DANCE-** A white tom with pale blue eyes

 **RUSSET BIRD-** A white and reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **STOAT FROST-** A reddish-brown, white, and black tom with bright green eyes

 **HORSE-** A tall white, orange, and gray tom with green eyes

 **SOFTPAWS-**

 **AMBER POPPY-** An amber-furred and white tom with poppy-orange eyes

 **CALM ASH-** A ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

 **JAY SKIP-** A dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **TURTLE PATCHES-** A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **RUNNING CREEK-** A gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **WOLF RUN-** A gray and brown tom with orange eyes

 **MOTHERS-**

 **SOFT FEATHER-** A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Falling Ember, Moon Shine, and Mole Hill

 **FROSTED ROSE-** A short, white she-cat with rose-red eyes, mother of Fish Whisker, Gray Snow, Light Spell, and Sun Paws

 **LILY POND-** A blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Quiet Stream, Fawn Dance, Stag Leap, and Oak Shadow

 **KITS-**

 **FALLING EMBER-** A small, pale gray and ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MOON SHINE-** A black and silver tabby she-kit with light blue eyes

 **MOLE HILL-** A large, mottled brown and white tom with amber eyes

 **FISH WHISKER-** A dark, silvery-gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes

 **GRAY SNOW-** A pale gray and white she-kit with emerald green eyes

 **LIGHT SPELL-** A small, white and golden-tan tabby tom with emerald eyes

 **SUN PAWS-** A small, golden-tan and white tom with cobalt-emerald eyes

 **QUIET STREAM-** A small, light gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **FAWN DANCE-** A tan she-cat with orange eyes

 **STAG LEAP-** A dark tan tom with one blue eye and one orange eye

 **OAK SHADOW-** A dark gray and tan tom with bright green eyes

* * *

The stone was cold and sharp- the cut on her cheek was a testament to that. The brown she-cat- caring and kind yet harsh- licked her wound, cleaning away the blood as they waited for the medicine cat to gather the needed herbs.

"Well, Ashkit," Molebelly meowed, her voice cold yet comforting to the young kit, "what did you learn from this?"

Ashkit started to lift a paw, but was stopped by her mother placing her tail on top of it. "Stone hurts," she meowed.

Molebelly tilted her head. "You're not wrong," she meowed. "But what else?"

The kit flattened her ears as she thought, but no answer came to mind. Her mother sighed, shaking her head before she spoke.

"The mountain is dangerous, Ashkit. There is snow, and ice, and stone that will end a cat if you're not careful." Molebelly lifted her gaze to watch as dark gray, nearly black pelted tom padded towards them with herbs in his mouth. Ashkit had heard whispers of him earning his medicine cat name soon. The brown furred she-cat continued to speak as her kit winced against the sting of herbs on her wound. "The mountain is harsh. To live here, we must be just as harsh. Do you understand?"

Always eager to learn a lesson, Ashkit nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, Molebelly."

* * *

The first lesson Ashpaw had learned from her mentor was a strange one, yet a harsh one.

Wildwind was an intimidating she-cat. She was strong, and didn't put up with any rule breaking or anything less than her apprentice trying her best- something that Ashpaw had no trouble obeying. She also didn't enjoy re-teaching her lessons. Her pelt seemed to shimmer whenever she moved- creams and pale browns and pale grays mixing together like water. Her amber eyes burned like a cold fire.

The warrior had unsheathed her claws, creating a deep nic in one of her ears- Ashpaw had noticed a lot of warriors carried a scar like that. "You can't learn anything from me," Wildwind had told her. "Not until your body learns to scar."

Ashpaw nodded her head, even though she didn't quite know what that meant, but as eager to learn as she always was. "Yes, Wildwind."

 _Storm Chaser, Morning Rose, and Snow Sun kindly submitted by Nootalya Safari!_

 _Dawn Sky, Pebble Stream, Frog Jumper, Morning Mist, Song Bird, Lightning, Ember Light, Clover Leaf, Rock Jumper, Golden Tail, Birch Shade, Eagle Wing, Mud Pelt, White Rose, Marigold, Thorn Spike, Rain Cloud, Sparrow Sky, Green Leaf, Dust Ear, Spider Claw, Starling Feather, Birch Leg, Patch Fur, Wren Call, Grass Claw, and Soot Whisker kindly submitted by Sunfrost21-KITSTAR!_

 _Thrush Heart, Clawed Back, Umber Stripe, Wren Flight, Sabre Mask, Golden Blast, Red Scorpion, Ender Soul, Amber Poppy, Running Raven, Raven Wish, Water Petal, Serenity's Heart, Frosted Rose, Fish Whisker, Gray Snow, Light Spell, and Sun Paws kindly submitted by Tawnypelt37!_

 _Eagle Flight, Pine Needle, and Juniper Branch kindly submitted by Eagleflight1245!_

 _Shadow Eye and Bark Wing kindly submitted by Schmilroy!_

 _Pine Shade, Soft Feather, Snow Hare, Gray Wing, Calm Ash, Falling Ember, Moon Shine, and Mole Hill kindly submitted by Animal4Life!_

 _Dark Claw and Willow Blaze kindly submitted by Unleashedwarriorcat!_

 _Stone Trail kindly submitted by OneOfTheCrow-thereigo!_

 _Moon Rising, Yarrow Frost, Curled Bramble, Darkening Sun, Dappled Shade, Blazing Fire, Jaded Sight, Starry Night, Soot Dust, Golden Dawn, Jay Skip, Turtle Patches, and Running Creek kindly submitted by Pixelfun20!_

 _Midnight Shadow, Running Light, Faded Stripe, Little Snow, Owl Face, Lily Pond, Quiet Stream, Fawn Dance, Stag Leap, Oak Shadow, Blizzard Storm, Snow Hare, Wolf Run, Eagle Flight, Mouse Jump, Vole Pounce, Heather Eyes, Cloud Dance, Russet Bird, Stoat Frost, and Horse kindly submitted by WolfFang!_

 _Snowy Fields kindly submitted by Eagleshine!_

The name of this story will be In the Court of the Vermilion Cat. Thank you to OneOfTheCrow-thereigo for the suggestion! Also, thank you to WolfFang for you suggestion (Kingdom's Rise) and Unleashedwarriorcat for yours (Not The Same Anymore)!


End file.
